


The Desk

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Gods, this was torture. The waiting.





	

“Bend over the desk.” It had seemed like such a simple order, until it actually came to clearing the small plethora of books off of said desk. That had sent her scrambling to do so, which had rewarded her with a small swat against her already red cheeks. If that hadn’t been enough incentive, Tara herself wasn’t sure what would be. When the task had finally been done, she’d looked back at her love, teeth digging into her bottom lip, before she turned and did as she’d been ordered to. The moment she felt Willow’s fingers dance across her hips, teasing her, she swore that the whine that escaped her lips had been unstoppable.

“Comfortable?” Willow asked, still keeping the same commanding tone, although the question itself was curious. It would only take one single word of non-enjoyment from Tara for her to drop all of this. The fact that they were doing this alone was more than enough. They’d both been entirely open about trying new things, and the fact Tara was the one to bring this up still made her cheeks flush bright pink.

“Uh-huh.” Nodding, Tara bit down on her lip once again as she pressed herself back against Willow, gasp erupting from her tongue as she felt the toy against her bottom. “Are y-you ready?”

“Of course I am, baby…” Smirk coming into place on her lips, Willow carefully guided the toy to the other’s folds, teasingly running it through them, but not entering. Moaning loudly, Tara rested her head against the table. Gods, this was torture. The waiting. Even the spanking had been better than merely waiting. If she had to wait any longer, she swore her heart was likely to explode out of her chest.

Tracing a line up the other woman’s spine, Willow bent over, pressing a small kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder as she slowly pushed the toy into her heat. The gasp she heard, coupled with the shiver that shot up and down Tara’s spine, was more than enough reward for her. Waiting just a moment, in order to ensure that the other was still comfortable, she drew her hips back, arms wrapping around the other woman’s waist, holding her steady. Mentally counting down to three, she pushed back into her, earning yet another loud moan in turn. As her stomach met Tara’s sore backside, Willow herself moaned, feeling the heat in both cheeks against her stomach.

“Willow…” Moaning the other woman’s name, Tara squirmed against Willow’s hold, hips desperately trying to match the rhythm of her love’s thrusts. Smirking, the other ran her nails lightly down the brunette’s back, the loud moan she heard resulting in a somewhat sharp smack against already red cheeks.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna stop, baby…” She purred, quickening her thrusts to prove a point. “We’re gonna be here for a while…”


End file.
